El Día del Padre
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: El día del padre para Sarada y para Boruto era algo complicado de festejar...pero se dan cuenta de lo valioso que tienen en sus hogares.


**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El día del padre**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

 **Aldea** **de Konoha**

Miraba a todos mis compañeros arreglando el regalo que le darían a su padre como también estaba alistando todo para el festival que se daría en unos momentos en donde los principales invitados seria los padre.

-Sarada- me dijo mi amiga Chocho Akimichi que estaba muy emocionada arreglado aquel moño rojo del gran regalo que tenia para su padre.

-Mande-dije mirando a hacia la ventana no quería estar aquí pero era mucho más difícil estar en casa aunque no había nadie después de todo la mayor parte del tiempo mi madre estaba en el hospital.

-Sarada no vas a prepara el obsequio de tu padre- dijo mi amiga Chocho Akimichi con emoción.

-No lo creo- le dije sin mirarla era verdad tenía el regalo para mi padre pero la verdad no lo había visto en un buen tiempo y no creía que vendría hoy.

-Mi padre vendrá y se sorprenderá con mi regalo- dijo con emoción –También nos divertiremos mucho en el festival y en la noche iremos a ver los fuegos artificiales será genial- solo suspire mi amiga estaba más que emocionada por esto.

-¡Chicos debemos darnos prisa para prepara todo!-decía la delegada del grupo los demás la siguieron arreglando todo para la venta en el festival la gente de la aldea empezó a llegar a la academia.

Pase por los pasillo había mucha gente y compañeros con sus respectivos padres festejando aquel día.

-De verdad es un fastidio- dije ya molesta me senté en una banca a mirar aquel festival donde mis compañeros estaba compartiendo tiempo con sus padres.

-Pareces aburrida Sarada-dijo la molesta voz de Boruto que se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y tu donde está tu padre Boruto?- le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que va mi padre está muy ocupado en su trabajo de Hokage- dijo con molestia –Además es más importante la aldea que su familia ya estoy acostumbrado- empezó a reír y solo suspire.

-¿Terminaste el obsequio que le darás a tu padre?- le pregunte.

-Que va claro que no, lo termino mi madre- me dijo y solo lo mire con molestia.

-¡No pudiste terminarlo tú solo vaya que eres muy holgazán!- le dije y el sonrió.

-Para que lo terminaba si no lo va recibir hoy y además lo dejara en el olvido así que no lo termine y el tuyo Sarada- me dijo y solo suspire, claro que lo había terminado le había dedicado mucho tiempo para que estuviera listo pero igual que Boruto para que lo terminaba si después de todo mi padre no vendría en bastante tiempo.

-Tengo hambre iré a ver qué voy a comer y después me iré a vagar por la aldea hoy no quiero estar aquí me aburre- le dije de forma fría no quería estar cerca de mis amigas o compañeros viendo como compartían este día con sus padres.

-Bien pues vamos a comprar unas hamburguesas y después iremos a vagar por la aldea me parece perfecto- me dice con aquella sonrisa.

-¿Quién había dicho que estabas invitado?- le dijo cruzándome de brazos.

-Vamos Sarada yo tampoco quiero estar aquí estamos en la misma situación- me dice y solo lo miro –Mi padre estará muy ocupado ateniendo a las personas que lo necesite en la aldea- el solo bajo la cabeza.

-No estarás presente en el discurso que dará por este día y más tarde cuando de inicio los fuegos artificiales- le dijo mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos y el solo suspira.

-No quiero vamos a donde ya te había dicho- me dice sonriendo de nuevo y solo suspiro.

-Ya que vamos- le dijo caminando por la salida Boruto me seguía sin decir más.

Nos encontramos en un restaurant de hamburguesas donde también había muchas familias festejando aquel día y por una razón creo que Boruto sentía lo mismo que yo una opresión en el pechó de que ninguno de los dos podíamos compartir aquel día con nuestros padres.

-Vaya a donde vamos hay muchas gente festejando- dice Boruto con los brazos en su cabeza mirando a toda la gente de la aldea con sus respectivas familias.

-Lo sé- le dijo sin detenernos mirando las tiendas por donde pasábamos hasta que nos detuvimos al ver una niña que estaba en el suelo y uno de los señores le decía algo.

-¡Tienes que pagar por eso niña!-le dijo el señor- Si no regresas cuando tengas el dinero para comprarlo- el señor se metió al su tienda y la niña solo estaba llorando.

-Oyes niña- mire que Boruto ya estaba con ella ayudándola a levantar.

-No tengo mucho dinero para comprar aquél pastel para mi padre- dijo la niña y los dos la miramos con sorpresa.

-Vamos es mejor irnos- dijo Boruto dándole la mano pero la niña solo la miro.

-Por favor ayúdame a conseguir aquel paste para mi padre- dijo la niña y Boruto me miro-El dinero que tengo no me alcanza porque aun tengo que comprar las flores- dice la niña

-Es muy importante- le dijo y ella solo asiente.

-Si mi padre le gustaría mucho comer un poco de aquel pastel- la niña se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano- Por favor ayúdame- me dice y solo la miro suspiro.

-Bien pues vamos a mi casa allí tengo un pastel- le dijo mirándola y la niña solo sonrió como Boruto.

-Pues vamos a la casa de Sarada y después te acompañaros a comprar las flores para tu padre- dice Boruto con más ánimo y solo sonrió suave.

-Gracias- dice la niña secando sus lágrimas recordándome que cuando era una niña más pequeña también lloraba por cosas así, aunque en aquel entonces vagamente en mi mente está la sobra mi padre a mi lado.

Al llegar a mi casa saco la llave para abrir y poder entrar los tres a mi casa.

-Voy por el pastel a la nevera- le dijo dejándolos en la sala y saco el pastel de la nevera para colocarlo en la mesa.

-¡Oh vaya que es bonito!- dicen los dos mirando el pastel que tenía en mis manos.

-Si lo sé- le dijo con orgullo después de todo si se veía muy bien era una gran lástima que mi padre no lo podía comerlo hoy.

-¿Era para tu padre Sarada?-dice Boruto con aquella sonrisa molesta.

-Lo era- le dijo colocándolo en una caja de cartón.

-Si es para tu padre es mejor que no lo tome- dice la niña bajando la cabeza y algo avergonzada.

-Vamos te lo regalo después de todo mi padre no lo disfrutara hoy- le dijo a la niña –Mi padre esta de viaje y no sé cuando regresara el pastel se echará a perder y bueno tu lo disfrutaras mas- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Termino de envolverlo y de alistarnos para ir por las flores que la niña quería como también la acompañaremos a su casa para dejarle el pastel a su padre.

Al salir miro en la mesa del centro el regalo para mi padre aun sin abrir y solo suspiro.

Fuimos a la florería y la niña compro las flores para su padre.

-Ahora iremos a tu casa- dice Boruto- ¿Dónde se encuentra tu casa?- le pregunta a la niña y ella le dice.

-Está un poco retirado pero antes de ir con mi padre iremos al cementerio- la miramos con sorpresa.

-¡Al cementerio!- dijimos los dos y ella sonrió.

-Si iremos a visitar a mi padre- dice la niña con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Tu padre?- dice Boruto –Entonces no podrá disfrutar el pastel- la niña solo sonríe.

-Mi padre está en el cielo y mi abuelo que esta aun conmigo es como mi padre también- dice la niña y solo sonrió.

-Bien vamos- le dijo a la niña que me sonríe.

Ya en el cementerio vamos directo a donde estaba el padre de la niña la cual deja las flores en su lugar.

-¡Feliz día padre!- dice la niña con una enorme sonrisa –Espero que tu y mamá estén festejando allá arriba- solo suspiro de verdad era muy conmovedor aquello, miro a Boruto que esta sonriendo igual que la niña.

Al llega la a casa de la niña nos dimos cuenta de que la niña era podre vivía del campo.

-¡Abuelo ya llegue!-dice la niña que nos indica que entremos a la pequeña casa.

-Yuri ya estas de vuelta- dice un señor mayor que va acercándose lentamente y me percate de que el hombre era ciego.

-Si abuelo trague conmigo unos amigos que me ayudaron a conseguir el pastel que te prometí- dice la niña ayudando al señor acercase.

-Que bueno muchas gracias por ayudar a mi Yuri- nos dice el señor.

-Bueno es mejor comerlo antes de que anochezca- dice Boruto ayudado al señor a sentarse creo que él también se había dado cuenta de que el señor era ciego.

Estuvimos un rato con la niña y el señor disfrutando del pastel que había preparado.

-Gracias- nos decía la niña cuando nos marchamos a nuestras casa.

En el camino Boruto ya no decía más cosas nos acercamos al centro de la aldea donde estaba todos reunidos para ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Vaya que fue un gran día- dijo Boruto después de un tiempo.

-Si lo fue- le dijo recargándome en uno de los barandales y el solo me mira -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto y el solo sonríe.

-Aquel pastel era para tu padre no- me dice y solo sonrió suave.

-Lo era, pero era mejor disfrutarlo de este modo- le dijo aun recordando la acción que hoy habíamos hecho.

-Sabes Sarada hoy aprendí algo bueno- lo miro atentamente –Que nosotros que tenemos nuestros padres vivos deberíamos disfrutar los pequeños momentos en los que están con nosotros al máximo, aunque nos duela que no estén la mayor parte del día con nosotros por sus trabajos- lo miro y sonrió.

-Eso quiere decir que comprendes un poco el trabajo de tu padre- le dijo mirándolo.

-Solo dijo que si estuviera en la misma situación que Yuri también dolería la pérdida de un padre- me dice y solo sonrió al verlo que esta avergonzado nunca me dará la razón pero ya que.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaban estallando en el cielo negro brillando con colores y mirando al Hokage que sonreía al ver los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban la aldea con sus colores.

-Mi madre le dio mi regalo a mi padre- dice Boruto ya molesto y solo sonrió al ver que el Hokage trae una hermosa capa de color naranja y con letras en color blanco que decía "el mejor padre".

-Vaya que te quedo o corrección le quedo muy bien la capa a tu mamá- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que va yo le coloque las letras para darle aquel toque- dice con orgullo al ver a su padre portando la capa.

Después del término de los fuegos artificiales Boruto se despido diciendo que iría a casa a descansar y que me vería mañana.

Al llegar a casa entre despacio la verdad no sabía si alguien estaba allí pero mi gran sorpresa fue escuchar a mis padres hablar en la sala.

-Sarada le puso mucho empeño en hacerla- dice mi madre de seguro le dio el regalo a mi padre.

-Es muy bonita- dice mi padre –Ve el regalo en la tarde me encontré con Sarada, Boruto y una niña que estaba envolviendo un pastel- solo me quede en la puerta escuchando lo que decían.

-Así el pastel que había hecho Sarada para ti- dice mi madre.

-Si Sarada hiso una buena acción- sonrío al escuchar eso así que mi padre sabía lo que había hecho con aquel pastel.

-Bueno vamos a ver cómo te queda la capa- dice mi madre y solo despacio me voy acercando para ver a mi padre colocándose la capa de color azul marino viendo que realmente si le quedaba bien sintiéndome mucho muy alegre de que este día si fue el mejor.

 *************************Fin******************


End file.
